heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Damsel in Defense
Being an independent woman is rough especially if you want to practice non-lethal defense but feel uncomfortable which seems awfully like a catch phrases like "Because you carry your knight in shining armor in your purse!" to convince women that they need zebra-print purses filled with "Hot Lips" stun guns and "Holla At Me" personal alarms to stay safe. It is like Damsel in Distress, but this time heroines can protect themselves before, and even when, they get into trouble. To protect themselves, a Damsel in Defense can use: *weapons like guns, hammer etc *fist *Kicking *pepper spray *hit with something like a lamp or anything inside of the house Basically, this is a visual representation of female empowerment. Examples *Amy Rose: arms herself with her trusty Piko-piko Hammer *Jane Porter: Swings down on a vine and knocks Clayton's thugs aside. *Lucy Wilde: Uses her lipstick taser on Gru. *Merida: Arms herself with her trusty bow and arrows against Mor'du to protect herself and her mother. *Gosalyn Mallard: Arms herself with a cereal gun against Taurus Bulba's gang Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof and Mouth to defend herself; arms herself with her bow and arrows against Negaduck as her superhero ego, the Quiverwing Quack *Colleen Barker: Crunches down on Bugsy Them's finger as she is held captive by him and his goons even with her mouth gagged. *Ashley Spinelli: Butts Ugly Bald Guy in the groin to protect her friends. *Winnie Mandela (Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom): Urinates on a brutish prison guard who mistreats her. *Riley Flemming: Bites Albert's hand to let her go. *Evelyn Ross: Stomps on Maroone's foot after he grabs her. *Mrs. Georgina Leary: Releases herself from Tabitha's grasp, and stands up to her. *Jessica Rabbit: Hides a bear trap in her bosom and when Greasy frisks her, the trap shuts on his paw. *Jasmine: Tosses wine on Jafar when he tries to force her to marry him. *Esmeralda: Spits in Frollo's face when he prepares to burn her at the stake. *Mary Jane Watson: Grabs a piece of metal when she saw that her lover (Spider-Man) was hurt and decide to save him which it fails since one of Doc Ock's tentacles saw her and attack her. *Princess Leia: Throttles Jabba the Hutt with her own restraints to free herself. *Margalo: stands up to Falcon, telling him that if he kills Snowbell, he'll lose Mrs. Little's diamond ring, which he forced her to steal, and that she's done being his slave. Quotes Gallery Eat Fiber, Horn-head!.jpg|Gosalyn Waddlemeyer armed with a cereal gun to fend off against Hammerhead Hannigan and his co-horts Princess Bala standing up to General Mandible.png|Princess Bala standing up to General Mandible. Miss Honey standing up to Miss Trunchbull.png|Miss Jennifer Honey standing up to Agatha Trunchbull. Mulan standing up against Shan Yu.png|Mulan turning the tables on Shan Yu. Cordelia slaps Troy.png|Cordelia slapping Troy Max bslaped by Sara .png|Sara Lavrof slaps Max Mordon in the face for the true mercenary he is. About to throw a punch.jpg|Frankie Foster about to punch Dillon in the face Melody jabs Morgana's tentacle with the trident.jpg|Melody jabbing Morgana in the tentacle with her grandfather's trident Jasmine splashing wine on Jafar.png|Jasmine splashing a glass of wine all over Jafar's face. Vlcsnap-2016-01-10-00h00m52s890.png|Wilma attacking Xavier the villain Marion Ravenwood protecting herself.jpg|Marion Ravenwood defending herself with a pan Rachel fights back.jpeg|Rachel Dawes fights the Joker by defending herself Gosalyn facing Negaduck.jpeg|Gosalyn (as Quiverwing Quack) armed with a bow and arrow, facing Negaduck Mariah Wong facing Kai Hiwatari, who has betrayed his own team.jpg|Mariah Wong facing Kai Hiwatari IMG_2191.JPG|Mary Jane Watson is kicking the alley gang before they can take her purse or attack her IMG_6419.PNG|Amy Rose beat Lyric by herself before she get Kidnapped later IMG 2203.PNG|Molly save Rouge and Shadow from the Piranha which she shoot it IMG_2507.JPG|Kairi have a keyblade, so she can fight the heartless and team up with Riku to reunited with Sora Colleen Barker crunching down on Bugsy Them's finger.png|Colleen Barker crunching down on Bugsy Them's finger Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7064.jpg|Margalo standing up to Falcon, telling him that if he kills Snowbell, he'll lose Mrs. Little's wedding ring, which he forced her to steal, and that she's done being his servant. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGIu5EWSYBQ Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes